


Toa Dormus

by RoughGem



Series: Spontaneous Ideas/Idea Dump/Long Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Bakusquad is a Toa Team, Bionicle AU, Bionicle Fusion, Does any remember this? Like, Kaminari-centric, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Sort Of, Strictly movie lore with some stuff from Journey's End' and a lot of wikipedia lore reading, at all??, secondary element toa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: Why are we here? It's been years since Makuta has been defeated and peace has been thriving for years. Yet, here we are, a new team that will help keep the peace, but what threat is there to fight?Bionicle AU: Bakusquad is a Toa team that come after the events of 'A Journey's End' known as the Toa Dormus.Half of the stuff is inaccurate to the Bionicle lore, but I tried.





	Toa Dormus

Kaminari sighed as he lied on a rocky edge outside of the new Le-Koro on Bara Magna. His mask was quite different compared to the rest of his armor. His mask was a golden color, the same as his eyes, while the rest of his armor was a combo of sandy white and dark blue. Most of his armor was the sandy white so it blended in with his mask better.

 

"What are you doing here?" Kaminari looked up to see the face of a familiar red Toa Nuva. 

 

"Ah, Tahu, good to see you. Just enjoying the sky, it looks nice." Kaminari sighed, sitting up he clicked a finger on his golden helm. Besides Tahu and Takanuva, Kaminari was the only other toa with a gold mask. Specifically a gold Kanohi Faxon, it differs from the one Toa Mahri Hahli wears since hers allows her to mimic abilities, Kaminari's mimics appearances.  

 

"Yeah, it does, it's better since we actually are not unknowingly inside a giant robot." Tahu folded his arms and looked at it as well. 

 

"Why aren't you with the rest of your team?" Tahu asked. 

 

"Cause Bakugo is blowing a gasket, and I currently do not want to face Ackar's harsh training." Kaminari responded, standing up. 

 

"But Ackar is by far the best tactician here, not only did he lead an army, but leads the other agori villages as well. Not to mention, Mata Nui's mentor. I don't see why you wouldn't want to train with him. Even if Toa Bakugo, is, unruly." Tahu said. 

 

"I'm not saying he's bad, it's just, all training no danger. I just figured I'd take the day off, not to mention think. We're apparently the Toa Dormus, but, why? Makuta has been defeated, Mata Nui lives on, not to mention the guardians are you, the Toa Nuva, Toa Mahri, and the Glatorians. Why would a team of secondary element Toa be necessary? It doesn't line up." Kaminari said as he stood up. The two toa looked over the green sprawl of Le-Koro, briefly seeing Lewa flying over it. 

 

"I guess it can cause concern, but until then, all we can do is prepare. I'm going to check on Lewa and the rest of my team. I suggest you do the same." Tahu said. 

 

"Fine, fine." Kaminari said, only for their heads to ring and a peppy voice to call up. 

 

"Heya! Where are ya guys? Ackar wanted me to call you guys for a meeting. It's at Volcanous' arena" Mina's voice rang through their heads. Her element of Psionics and her special mask of Suletu made it very easy for her to be a communication machine for everyone. 

 

Unlike the original Suletu masks, her mask was not sentient, but still functional. That was something unique about both Mina and Kaminari as well, unlike other bearers of Psionics and Lightning, who were specifically only male and female respectively, Mina and Kaminari are the first to break that. The origin of their new team was rather unknown, but they were pleasant to be around and added some more protection to whatever may worry them. 

 

"On our way Mina!" Kaminari called back, knowing she would hear him.

 

"I guess that's our cue." Kaminari smirked as the toa left Le-Koro. 

 

Later. ………. 

 

The toa Nuva and Mahri ran to Volcanus where the meeting was with the Glatorians and Toa Dormus. 

 

"Ackar, what is the matter?" Tahu asked, he knows that the glatorian is probably older than himself, with the duty Mata Nui has bestowed him, it's no wonder if he was stressed. It's something Tahu admired about him, Mata Nui is right in calling Ackar a Toa. 

 

"There's no matter, actually, all Skrall, Bone Hunter, and evil Rahi creatures all just stopped attacking. They just up and vanished, even that person, Roodaka, she's nowhere to be found. There is no trace of 'evil' anywhere." Ackar said. 

 

"Why would that be concerning?" Mina asked, folding her hands behind her back. 

 

"Because it's worrying, Bara Magna was in an odd state of peace when Skrall and Bone Hunter raids decreased dramatically, that was when Mata Nui came and they set their plan into motion. They've been planning for their combined forces, strengthening themselves before finally attacking. If that's is indeed what's happening, we're probably facing a bigger threat than before." Ackar explained, Tahu frowned, looked like Kaminari's thoughts were correct, this was most likely the reason his team was sent here. 

 

"Then let's hunt them down and take them out." Bakugo said. 

 

"It's not that simple, not only do we not know where to look first, as this landscape is still rather new for all of us, we don't know if they have traps set up if we attempt. If Roodaka's alive, she probably has enslaved the remaining Visorak that are here, only adding to their numbers." Gali said, she had learned of Roodaka from Turaga Nokama and Vakama, and how she manipulated Vakama to her side. She knows that Roodaka is cunning and manipulative, not to mention how much time has passed, no doubt she grew stronger as a result. 

 

"Not to mention the Rahkshi, Bone Hunters, and Skrall. The Rahkshi that escaped during the final fight years ago, have not been seen." Ackar said. 

 

"So what is our plan then? We can talk about it as much as we want, but it's not like it's going to do any good." Takanuva said, waiting is not going to solve anything. 

 

"I agree, at the bare minimum, send me and Jaller with two toa teams to different areas for scouting, each of us can use our masks to detect any, unnatural movement or objects." Jirou suggested, she and Jaller both possessed a Kanohi Arthron, but it worked better with Jirou due to her element of Sonic. Her ability to also use sonar helps with this endeavor. Her mask and armor were highlight dark purple, with the rest being the standard color of grey and black. 

 

"That sounds like a good plan, since the Toa Dormus and ourselves have similar masks, we can create two toa teams with very similar build." Jaller said. 

 

"If Jaller and Jirou are on different teams, than Kaminari should go with Jirou, myself with Jaller, as members. Our Kanohi can use to scout since we can mimic Rahi, Kaminari's would definitely be a bit better in this situation, but I can use mine to understand the wildlife and see if there's anything strange going on." Halhi said. 

 

"Still, only two teams, that's still a lot of ground to cover." Gali said. 

 

"Why just the ground? Lewa, Kongu, Gresh, and Nuparu all can go to the skies. If anything, while we search the ground, they can cover more as they fly over the landscape." Kaminari suggested. 

 

"I guess that could work, but, what if we get targeted by an aerial attack?" Nuparu asked. 

 

"Than we know something's up, and your harder to hit the higher you go. I've seen you guys in action, as long as the enemy can't fly as well, you're usually pretty well off. I know Gukko birds still have trouble going to higher altitudes, but are very fast and agile. I'd say just go fast, and break out. They will get confused as who to target if you guys split up." Kaminari said. 

 

"But my wind board can't go that high. It can only levitate a few bios up." Gresh said, as he pulled his blades out and formed them into the wind surf board he usually uses to get around, it also doubles as a shield. 

 

"Still, Gukko Birds. You get along very well with the Le-Matoran and pretty much a guardian of air as well." Kaminari said. 

 

"Actually, since we are here. Kaminari and I have discussed something briefly before coming here." Tahu said, Ackar raised an eyebrow. 

 

"And what I that?" 

 

"Kaminari told me that the reason the Toa Dormus have come to Spherus Magna, was for this event." Tahu said. 

 

"What do you mean?" Kirishima asked, Kaminari hasn't told him anything. The Gravity Toa frowned that he seemed to have kept a secret, one of the virtues was Unity for crying out loud. 

 

"Elaborate." Ackar gave Kaminari the clear.

 

"What I mean is, the Toa Dormus, us, came here for a reason. Unlike being changed and learning to fight like the Toa Inika to Mahri, we arrived sort of like the Toa Mata, here to fight and defeat a threat, to become guardians. But the Makuta has long been defeated, and this place has been at peace for years, why would another team of toa be needed? Why are we needed if the Toa Nuva, Toa Mahri, and Glatorians are united? Not to mention that each took out very powerful threats as separate teams, and the existence of the Agori and Matoran guards. I doubt we were sent here just to enjoy the peace, each of us have a feeling of duty, and a will to fight. It, it doesn't seem right." Kaminari explained, they looked rather surprised by his answer, and some looked like they just realized something. 

 

"Now that I think about it, Mata Nui did mention to never let your guard down, just because you cannot see your enemy. If you were sent here for a reason, that means there's a bigger plan at play here. Something more dangerous that the rest of us alone would struggle." Ackar said. 

 

"Does it have to do with the Roodaka person that the Turaga worry about?" Gresh asked. 

 

"Maybe, based on what Turaga Vakama said, she is a very cunning creature. Both intelligent, intimidating, ruthless, and manipulative. Considering she alone is enough to scare thousands of Visorak to follow her with no questions out of fear, she may have united and rule over the remaining threats and currently hiding and hatching a plan." Tahu said, Vakama spoke very wearily of her. He knows that he turned based on his own recklessness and pride when he was infected by the Rahkshi, but, Roodaka managed to make Vakama a willing general when he was a Hordika. 

 

"Again! All this talk and nothing, are we going to go beat their arses or what?!" Bakugo exclaimed, his Kanohi Paraki was quite different from the special one Onua wears. His is dark orange with white highlights, and it only increases his own strength, usually doubling it. His armor is also orange and white with a few red details. 

 

"We need a plan, we can't just go rushing into this. Bakugo, you are the leader of your team, you need to set an example." Ackar said, Bakugo grumbled and folded his arms. 

 

"Anyway, let's get started, three teams, two on the ground, one flying." Ackar said, he pulled out a larger map and laid it down on the wide table. 

 

"I suggest we start here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jirou - Toa of Sonic, Kanohi Arthron (Sonar) 
> 
> Kaminari - Toa of Lightning, Kanohi Faxon (Kindred) 
> 
> Kirishima - Toa of Gravity, Kanohi Hau (Shielding) 
> 
> Sero - Toa of Magnetism, Kanohi Matatu (Telekinesis) 
> 
> Mina - Toa of Psionics, Kanohi Suletu (Telepathy) 
> 
> Bakugo - Toa of Plasma, Kanohi Pakari (Strength) 
> 
> I tried to get their elements as close as possible to their quirks, and secondary elements, this is the best I came up with. 
> 
> The Kanohi are worn by different existing Toa, but they best fit the character, and powers are slightly altered. 
> 
> I spend a lot of time researching stuff on BIOsector 01 to get my Bionicle info. I understand it's not exactly the same as the original, but it's the best I could do. 
> 
> Also, if anyone is curious, a 'bio' is a Matoran measurement which equals about 1.4 meters (I think). 
> 
> I have no idea when I'll write this into a full story, got a bit of a nostalgia trip and watched all the movies again. But it's here if anyone wants to try, not sure when I'll get to this myself, but anyone looking for ideas can use it. Please send me a link if you do. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think :)


End file.
